A Furuba Story
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: glares at summary box. i dunno how to write a summary for this! R&R i hope you like! rated for language. Reviews will keep the story going!
1. Chapter 1 Fixed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters besides Usagi. They're based on my friends.

This is my first try on making a Furuba fan fiction so be GENTLE! This takes place after Tohru made peace with Akito in ep. 26. I made Hatori and Shigure younger though so it wouldn't seem wrong to put my buds with older men.

_Italics-_ thinking or a flashback

**POOF**- transforming

874879478-9458-794598-798735789578975896396986y98346580497598347981764567

Tohru and Momiji were standing under the shelter of an umbrella walking back to the Souma house. Momiji and the other Zodiac members were coming over for a Halloween celebration. Halloween was officially the day after tomorrow, but some things had come up and everybody only had today free. Earlier in the day, Shigure had heard something and ran out of the house unexpectedly. The same thing had happened with Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Hatori. Akito wasn't very happy about Hatori leaving, but figured that he had a good reason. Momiji had decided to help Tohru with the groceries since everybody didn't come yet. They were just about home when they saw Yuki, soaked to the bone and looking flustered, screaming an unfamiliar name.

"USAGI! Where are you?!" he yelled as he tore across the street, not seeing the car coming towards him.

"YUKI-KUN! LOOK OUT!" Tohru yelled as Yuki acknowledged the car and froze, like a deer in the headlights. Or, to be more literal, a RAT in the headlights. Tohru closed her eyes and held Momiji back as she expected to hear the car crash into Yuki. The time never came, sure, the car screeched to a halt, but after Yuki was pushed out of the way by a small, black, wolf and the animal was hit. Yuki held the pup tight in his grip sobbing into the poor animal's fur.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" he screamed as he held her and sobbed. The pup whined sadly as she snuggled closer to the boy, trying to comfort him, or at LEAST stop the crying.

"YUKI! Are you ok?!" Momiji asked as he and Tohru ran over with the groceries and the umbrella.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Yuki said as he hugged the wolf tighter.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Tohru asked as she and Momiji helped him to his feet and she was being careful so that he didn't transform in the middle of the road.

"I was looking for her," Yuki responded while the wolf growled a bit as she noticed that there were strangers around her and Yuki. "I have to get her home." He said as he started to walk towards home. Tohru and Momiji followed and when they came to the house, it quite literally looked like a zoo.

"So ya damn rat, you found yours last I see." Kyo commented with a smirk as a cheetah cub purred in his lap, but gave him a small glare.

"Ah, leave him alone Kyo," Shigure said with a laugh as he watched the small penguin by the refrigerator, trying to keep cool. "I'm sure it was hard trying to find her in this dark, stormy weather, wasn't it Yuki-kun?"

Yuki nodded as he made his way to the bathroom, wolf in tow, to clean up and change his clothes. Hatori and Hatsuharu, along with a small lioness and spotted polar bear sitting on the couch with Ritsu and Rin. Kisa was sitting outside the bathroom door waiting for Yuki to come out and Hiro was just around the corner keeping an eye on Kisa.

Tohru spazzed out and asked "what are all these animals doing here?!" after she finished her sentence an all-too-familiar **POOF** filled the house. Luckily the boys were prepared and had clothes on hand just in case. When the smoke cleared, there were 4 girls all around the same age as Tohru and the others, completely dressed and sitting patiently. Yuki was outside the bathroom door blushing slightly and another girl emerged from the bathroom; just in Yuki's extra shirt and blushing slightly also. Kisa was holding onto her waist as if her life depended on it and she didn't seem to mind.

"Who are you guys?!" Tohru asked as she started to get VERY confused.

"I think this conversation can wait…yeah so I'm going in the living room to SLEEP!" The girl on Kyo's lap said as she picked her self up and walked into the living room. "Kazumi, stop being a baka and come back here" Kyo said as he followed her into the other room.

"SHIGURE! CLOSE THE REFRIGERADOR! I'M FREEZIN MY ASS OFF!"

"Gomen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. This may be deleted and i may put the OCs and everybody into my story "Remember"... actually, now you think of it I WILL do it!

15894758973406839056438509387690750347697697385690437584758674857386587190578759071857175817598719478901757

_The Next Day_

Tohru and the other high schoolers walked to school slowly. That was basically because everybody stayed up practically all night after eating dinner. The new girls didn't say much, and Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro were very clingy toward the wolf, cheetah and the penguin also known as Usagi, Kazumi and June. The girls were still sleeping so they didn't come to school. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru were not very happy about leaving them in the house with a perv and…well…Aya. Hatori reassured the males that he will make sure Shigure and Aya will leave them alone. When the kids got to school they were obviously greeted by Yuki's fan club, but this time, they had a new goon. She walked up to the guys and got uncomfortably close, trying to flirt with them when she was shot into the air by a temporarily invisible force. When she landed everybody looked to see Kazumi giving the girl an icy cold glare mumbling something.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" the girl screamed, holding her head, which she landed on.

"I said if you EVER do that again I'll send you to Uranus!" Kazumi said as she dusted off her jacket and her jeans "Now BEAT IT!" she yelled as she pointed at the fan girls.

They ran away and Kazumi turned to everyone who was just shocked that a girl as thin as she was could send that girl flying.

"'Zumi-chan! What're you doing here?" Momiji asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug.

"Well, I woke up about 5 minutes after you guys left and I quickly started to get SO bored that I thought it would be fun to surprise you guys!" Kazumi said with a laugh at the nickname she was assigned by Momiji and returned his hug. "Besides, I didn't get to say goodbye to Kyo-kun!" she added, ruffling Kyo's hair.

"What about Kim and everybody?" Haru asked.

"Well, Usa-chan started to move once she found Yuki wasn't where he's supposed to be this morning when I went past the room. She woke up, looked around, whined and then I guess she figured he went to the bathroom or somethin' and went back to sleep," Zumi replied with a smile. "It was kinda cute how she worried about him."

Yuki blushed a bit and Kyo took note of it for blackmail. Zumi obviously knew what he was thinking and shot Kyo a look; he immediately backed off, leaving Kazumi to smirk.

"Kimi was sleeping up a storm when I left too. She was completely lopsided and she fell off the bed, but she was ok," Haru grinned at that because he knew she fell off the bed at least ONCE a week. Kazumi just chuckled at his expression.

-RING-

"Zumi-chan, we gotta go to classes now, but we'll see you at lunch ok?" Momiji asked as he let go and started off to classes with everyone. Kazumi nodded and turned toward the biggest tree on campus and climbed up it. After she made sure everybody made it inside ok, she dozed off a little until her cell phone went off.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Oh my god Kazumi! Where did everybody go?!"_ Kimi's voice ran through the earpiece of the phone.

"Heh, they all went to school Kimi. Chill, it's not the end of the world."

"_Fine, but do you know how I fell off the bed?"_ Kimi asked in her usual innocent tone.

Kazumi chuckled at Kimi's naiveness.

"I guess you were used to Haru-san being there to keep you from falling off you thought he was there, but you fell."

"_That explains it then." _Kimi replied with a sheepish laugh

"Is Usagi up yet?" Zumi asked with a smile

"_She got up soon after you left, she woke me up. She's still half asleep though. She's sitting at the front door like a sad puppy waiting for its master to come home. It's quite sad really."_

"How about you guys come down? Just the two of you, Juria and them can stay there and hold down the fort while we're gone."

"_All right hold on a sec. USAGI! Stop moping and get dressed! We're going to see them at school! We're on our way."_

"Ok, I'll be in the tree snoozing if you need me." Zumi said as she hung up and slipped back into dreamland.

_A few hours later_

"KAZUMI-CHAN! WAKE UP!" Kimiko yelled as she looked at Kazumi's slumbering figure.

"Kimi-chan there's only one way to wake her up when she's like this," Usagi said, coming up behind Kimi.

"Oh really," Kimi commented as she looked from Usagi to Kazumi. "How's that?"

Usagi smirked and called up "ZUMI-CHAN! TOHRU-CHAN'S MAKING PANCAKES!"

Kimiko shot up "COOL! I'll have 12!"

The other two giggled as she climbed down the tree.

"So, I guess you guys finally decided to get out of the house" Zumi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but Hatori-san was being difficult saying that I shouldn't leave the house for no good reason and that I was just hit by a truck and I should keep an eye on my injuries and stuff, but thank God for Juria. She talked him out of it" Usagi reported with a sigh.

"Before that you were just restless, and couldn't sit still and kept looking at the door like a lost and alone puppy on its first day alone in the house" Kimi retorted as Usagi gave her a glare.

"Is that so?" a voice asked humorously as a pair of arms encircled Kimi's waist. "And what were _you_ doing after we left?"

Kimi gasped and laughed as she smacked the person holding her playfully "Haru stop being a baka,"

"USA-CHAN! KIMI-CHAN!" Momiji called as he bounced over with his lunch, with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru in tow. "I didn't know you guys were coming!" he added with a laugh as he sat down under the tree and took out his lunch.

"Yeah, I had to get Usa out of the house because of all the moping she was doing" Kimi stated as she sat down with everyone.

"Will you PLEASE let that go?" Usagi asked with a sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

"Nope, it was too cute" Kimi said with a laugh as she took a bite out of Haru's sandwich sneakily.

"Just ignore her if it annoys you," Kazumi said with a sigh. "She'll eventually get bored and talk about all the things she hates."

"You know what I hate?" Kimi asked immediately with a silly expression on her face. Everyone sweat dropped and told her "NO!"

"Fine then, you don't gotta be mean about it," Kimi said pouting

Usagi decided she wanted to sit in the tree, but Yuki stopped her before she could and sat her next to him.

"Yun-chan! You're being mean!" Usagi said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't want your stitches opening up again," he said calmly, offering her some of his lunch which she grudgingly took and slowly ate it.

"God, you're starting to sound like Hatori." Usagi said as she took a bite out of half the sandwich she received.

"Oh gee thanks" Yuki replied with a smirk as he flicked the side of her head. Before Usagi could say anything Kyo decided to be smart.

"Having a lover's spat are we?" he said with a smile as Kazumi flicked his ear.

"Leave them alone Kyo" Zumi said with a blank expression on her face. Kyo pouted, but continued to eat his lunch in silence.

After ten minutes of eating, arguing, and flicking the bell rang again and the high schoolers left again until the end of the day.

Around the time everybody had PE the girls were restless and bored. Usagi gave up trying to go up the tree when she kept being told that Yuki could see her from his classroom. At first she didn't listen and then she looked into his classroom window and saw girls trying to flirt with him. _Note to self: Ask Yun-chan who those girls are and if they're annoying him, DO something about it._ Usagi decided not to get Yuki mad at her so she just sat at the bottom of the tree pouting while Kimi and Zumi went up the tree.

Kimi had been dozing off and was awoken by the voice of the PE teacher

"OK EVERYBODY! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER ENDURANCE RUN!" she bellowed as his students groaned. "Oh come on people! It's not THAT cold!"

"What does he know?" Kazumi asked as she jumped down next to Usagi. "It's freakin COLD here! I knew October was cold, but not this cold!"

"Yeah Usagi," Kimi said as she jumped down to the other side of her friend who just was spacing out. "Yuki could get a cold, and you know what happens then don't you?" she added with a smirk as Usagi bolted up and sprinted over to where the class was. Only to find that the kids had already gone running and she was spazzing out. Kazumi came over and pat her head, telling her it would be okay. Kimi giggled at Usagi's over protectiveness and walked over to her friend.

"I'm sorry Usa-chan. It's just fun to get you acted up like that." Kimi said as she gave the now crying hysterically Usagi a hug. "I'm sure he'll be fine. If anything happens, I'm sure Haru or Kyo will call us." Usagi brightened at this and stopped crying. Taking deep breaths, she walked over to Hanajima (sp?) and started to play cards. Of course Usagi wasn't affected by the cold because she was wearing warm sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt, a sweatshirt, and Yuki's jacket that Shigure told her to put on at the house. Hanajima was also smart and was wearing the winter set of PE clothes unlike the rest of the class who was wearing the summer outfits.

TBC

Ok, I know this is getting off to a slow start, but I like it and I sent it 2 my friends who are in this story and THEY liked it so PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3 fixed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

635603759876184603928615746586087614602856126273896565098738656589237947832652856956459017823695

Juria and June came soon after the girls had started to play cards with Hana (I shortened it!) claiming also to be bored. Hanajima had won every game and Usagi just gave up and sat looking around for the others and cheered on whoever's winning.

Usagi soon got a worried expression on her face and whispered something in Hanajima's ear. Saki pointed to the right and Usagi walked that way. More and more people from the run were lining up to play cards so the other girls with the exception of Saki went with her. When they finally caught up with her she had stopped right in her tracks.

"Usagi? Is something wrong?" June asked with a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Not really, I was just waiting for you guys to catch up and I was trying to listen," Usagi said seriously.

"What are ya listening to?" Zumi asked coming up next to her. Before Usagi could answer, Momiji ran towards them looking behind him and ran into Usagi. There were 2 familiar sounds that were heard and the girls groaned.

**POOF!**

**POOF!**

A yellow bunny and a black wolf with clothes loosely hanging on to them were in Momiji's and Usagi's spots when the smoke cleared.

"Momiji! You've gotta watch where you're going," Usagi scolded as she tried to gather up her clothes in her mouth.

"Gomen, but it was really scary Usagi!!!!" Momiji, as a bunny, whined as he clung to her leg. Just then a roar sounded off and there were screams accompanying it.

"What was that Momiji?" Juria asked cautiously as she slowly backed away. Usagi sniffed the air, her eyes turned into slits, and the usual blue color they had turned gold and wild. A low, growl eminated from her throat as she got into a defensive position and slowly made her way towards the creator of the sound; they watched intently as Usagi's completely bipolar attitude kicked in and took control.

"What. did. she. smell?" Kimi asked breathing deeply between words.

"I guess it was the girl Zumi threw into the air this morning. She became a bear after she started to flirt with Yuki, Haru and Kyo. She had pulled Kyo close to her and they both transformed and she attacked us and I don't remember who's bleeding or not but Haru told me to go run for help. I didn't know that you guys were here and now there's a HUGE bear, a cat and two VERY scared boys down there," Momiji said calmly until he realized what was going to happen next and bounded after Usagi. He stopped when he made it to the top of the hill where the wolf was, just watching the bear getting closer and closer and closer still to the bleeding boys and the orangey-red stained cat. Usagi's eyes were back to blue and she looked worried.

"Usagi! Don't just sit there! DO SOMETHING!" Kimi yelled as she looked on as the bear advanced on the guys.

"Why don't you?! I don't know what I was thinking of anymore, I lost my train of thought…" Usagi said looking up at the girls and the bunny. June was getting very impatient at this time and took the wolf's muzzle into her hands and thrust it into the bear's direction.

"Let me spell it out for you in terms you'll understand! BEAR," she pointed Usagi's head at the bear, "Plus Yuki and them" points to Yuki, "Equals ROAD KILL!" she screamed as she pulled the animal's muzzle toward her own face and the wolf's eyes turn gold again.

Growling, Usagi almost bit June to get out of her grasp and jumped on the bear biting its ear in the process dragging it away from the guys. She let go and stood in front of them protectively growling with her teeth bared. The bear stood up and made a swipe for her, but completely missed, the second time though, Usagi wasn't expecting it and was thrown into the nearby wall with a pained yelp. The bear thought she was down for the count and resumed advancing, getting ready to strike, until she got hit in the face by a flipper. The bear turned to see a penguin laughing at her.

"HA! Didn't see that coming did ya?!" the penguin laughed as she bear growled at her. The grizzly made a swipe for June (the penguin) and missed. She went after the penguin a second time and was bitten in the paw by a cheetah and a lion. She threw them off of her and saw that the other animals didn't look like they were going to attack her. She then saw a puff of smoke and Kyo was standing there kinda naked, but getting dressed. The bear made a lunge to get to them but was stopped by the wolf biting the front of her neck. She fell backward and the Usagi gnawed at her neck, hoping to draw blood. It started to flow and Usagi dodged another blow from the bear. She and Kazumi (the cheetah), Juria (the lion), and June (the penguin), stood protectively in front of their charges growling, and in June's case trying to look threatening.

The bear advanced upon them and yelled "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"That's ENOUGH you bitch!" Usagi screamed.

Kimi, the spotted polar bear which is a good foot taller than the grizzly, landed right in front of them growling with a smirk on her face. The grizzly launched itself at the polar, who easily clawed her away. The other animals turned to go back to see if the others were okay didn't expect the series of events that would unfold in seconds. The grizzly slipped out from under Kimi's grasp and went straight for Juria. Usagi saw the shadow of the grizzly getting closer to Juria and pushed her out of the way. There was another, louder, pained yelp coming from the dog as her wounds from the car opened up again and she was thrown to the ground. Everyone was distracted as Usagi hit the ground with a sickening thud, so the grizzly sliced Yuki and Haru with her claws and they fell to the ground in a heap. Kazumi and Juria stood in front of the fallen boys, teeth bared when suddenly the grizzly was attacked from behind. She fell to the ground and rolled over to see a panda bear behind her, obviously the one who attacked her. The panda threw the grizzly into the nearest ditch. The panda walked over on all fours to Usagi, who was limping to get to Yuki. The panda caught the wolf as she fell a few inches from the silver haired boy. He walked on two legs, holding the wolf in one arm and supporting his weight with the other.

"Where are you taking her?" Kazumi demanded from her place next to Kyo.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," the panda responded in a smooth voice. He looked over to the unconscious Yuki and finished "Tell nezumi-san when he wakes up I'll have her back soon." With that, he walked off.

_At another house_

A boy around the age of 16 with short black hair was sitting in his living room, watching Usagi as she slept. The girl started to stir and opened her blue eyes. She blinked and looked around the room without moving from her spot. Usagi shot up like a bullet and suddenly realized that wasn't the best idea and clutched her side. The boy came over and steadied her.

"Seina? What's going on? Where's Yuki?!" she asked, exasperated and worried about the mouse. Seina, confused, brought Usagi to her feet as she straightened the borrowed pajamas she was wearing.

"Just calm down Usagi, geez, you're a nutcase when you're worried, you know that right?" Seina laughed as she stuck her tongue out and called him a baka.

"Where's Sarah?" she asked, calming down and breathing deeply.

"She went out after she got you all cleaned up and into some clothes," Seina answered. "She'll be back soon, now who's this Yuki person?" he asked with a smirk.

Usagi slowly laid down on the couch and didn't answer as she turned away from him. "I don't want to talk about it," she said as she sniffled.

Seina sighed "Now I know why the cheetah didn't want me to take you here,"

"You mean Zumi-chan?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I guess so, are you crying?" he asked, trying to look her in the eye.

"NO! now just leave me alone!" she yelled as another girl came into the room.

"Is he bothering you Usagi-san?" the girl asked with a smile

"Yes, now please REMOVE HIM Sarah-san!" Usagi said playfully as Sarah dragged Seina out of the room by his ear.

"OW! OW! OW! WHAT'D I DO?!" Seina shouted as he stumbled over himself to stop the pulling on his ear.

"Arigato Sarah-san!" Usagi shouted as Sarah waved absent-mindedly behind her, still dragging her boyfriend behind her.

TBC:


End file.
